


A Shining Star

by aSaMiKaKu



Category: Wander Over Yonder (Cartoon)
Genre: Blackeye, Death Glare - Freeform, Death Star, Dom N Hater - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Fivesome, Fivesome - F/F/M/M/M, French Kissing, I have no idea what Peepers X Dominator is, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, OTP Feels, Romance, Slash, Sylander - Freeform, Sylava - Freeform, This is too much., Yaoi, Yuri, Zboneak, skeleton dance - Freeform, wandering eye - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 07:38:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16132685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aSaMiKaKu/pseuds/aSaMiKaKu
Summary: Oh, I wonder what Wander, Sylvia, Lord Hater, Commander Peepers, and Lord Dominator are doing...





	A Shining Star

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: That Death Glare, Skeleton Dance, and Wandering Eye are yaoi ships. And Sylava is a yuri ship.  
> Sylander, Blackeye, Zboneak, Dom N Hater, whatever Peepers/Dominator is called, and Death Star are het ships. Which is fine.

Wander, Sylvia, Lord Hater, Commander Peepers, and Lord Dominator are making out and french kissing each other.

**Author's Note:**

> T H A T ' S A L L I H A V E T O W R I T E .


End file.
